The invention relates to a locking element for locking and unlocking a cable connector and a counterpart, said locking element extending along a longitudinal axis between a rear side and a mating side, said mating side comprising two or more resilient beams extending substantially parallel to said longitudinal axis and containing one or more locking structures comprising an insertion surface and a locking surface disposed at angles with said longitudinal axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,511,339 discloses a cable connector assembly comprising a plug connector and a push lock retained in that plug connector by a retaining portion. The push lock comprises an annular peripheral fastener disposed on elastic beams forwardly from the retaining portion for locking to a receptacle connector. The receptacle connector comprises a groove for engaging with the fastener of the plug connector. The elastic beams can be manipulated by squeezing a press portion to connect or withdraw the plug connector from the receptacle connector.
The prior art locking approach is disadvantageous in that the locking element is not generally applicable as one or more components of the cable connector assembly have to be adapted to allow the locking element to attach the components to each other, e.g. by providing an additional groove.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a locking element enabling locking of the components of a connector system without requiring any adaptation of these components.